The present invention relates to a pressure cooker.
Pressure cookers are known in the art. A known pressure cooker has a cooking container, a cover retainable on the container by a bayonet lock, and a radially extending handle on the cover. A combined valve and safety device is arranged in the handle and provided with one common operating member which adjusts and actuates valve parts and safety parts of the device. The valve parts of the device include a pressure limiting valve which is formed simultaneously as a safety valve and is adjustable by one slider, whereas the sefety parts of the device include two further sliders one of which sliders is formed as a ventilating slider and arranged for lifting sealing rings of the cover, and the other of the sliders is formed as a locking slider and arranged for mechanically locking the cover on the container. Such a pressure cooker is disclosed, for example, in the German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,609,302. The pressure cooker of the above-described general type possesses the disadvantage in that it involves relatively high manufacturing expenses.